Never Happened Before
by Before the Never After
Summary: Birthday fic for my BFF, Itali.Riku doesn't remember his past life. All he knows is that the star shaped fruit is shared by two who belong together, and he has chosen a white haired angel. Too bad his benefactor has other ideas..rated for SMUT RikuxLxNear


**A Happy Birthday Fic for Itali…this is probably the cracky-est thing I have ever written…and all because my best friend asked for this strange pairing…RikuxLxNear**

**STRANGEST THING EVER!**

**Enjoy**

**Words: 2110**

It's hard to describe, how I got here exactly…I don't remember much from where I once was, just sandy beaches and beautiful trees.

I shift over at my small night table and stare at the star-shaped yellow fruit that has been there since I woke up in this place. I don't remember how I came upon the fruit, all I know about it is that you are supposed to share it with your loved one…and there is only one person in this place I would ever even dream of sharing it with….

A knock to the rather plain white door kicks me off my thoughts and I turn my head slightly to glance at the door as the invader assumes to walk into what should be considered my room.

It's the only girl in this entire place willing to try and talk to me and to be blunt, she is quite annoying and I have quite a few fantasies of killing her in gruesome ways…but I cannot because then my "patron" would be forced to turn me and we wouldn't want that…not when he has presented me this chance to take his power…

The girl looks at me like she always does, with a stare of hope and perhaps a small glimmer of want. Of what she wants I do not know, nor do I quite want to. She smiles a smile that for some reason seems nostalgic…like I have seen someone who smiles with the same carelessness…well whatever…she seems to be speaking now.

"Riku, dinner is almost ready…I was wondering if you wanted to join me as I gather up the rest of the house…you know how much trouble it is to get Near to leave his puzzle…" I am quite positive I tuned her out completely until I heard the name of the silver haired siren…so I smile at her in what could be considered a somewhat suggestive way and her cheeks flushed and her eyes glance away in embarrassment.

"Of course, Linda…I have no qualms joining you in rounding up the rest of the house for dinner…shall we, Linda?" I smile once more at her as I rise from the bed, my hand swiping the yellow star shaped fruit from the bedside table, placing it carefully in my pocket.

Linda smiles even wider as she decides to latch herself to my arm. We exit my room and head around the house to collect the other "gifted" children for dinner. I don't pay much mind to any of the other children, no matter their affection towards me. There is only one person in this whole place that I have eyes for, and as we turn the corner my eyes land instantly on his small form.

"Near…" His name leaves my lips as it has many times, and his pale white hair flowed softly around his equally white eyes and he locked gazes with me…I could have sworn I saw a slight upturn of his lips but I must have been delusional as he has never shown emotions on his face.

The other kids seem to ignore the two of us as they head on their way, Linda successfully distracted by that mopey blonde, Mello. Taking advantage of the lack of attention, I walk over to Near's spot on the floor, his L puzzle still unfinished.

I plop myself down next to him as he simply turns back to completing his puzzle, seemingly unworried about potentially missing dinner.

I sit with him in silence, fingering the fruit in my pocket all the while. I know I want to share this fruit with Near, the only question is, am I willing to completely destroy the delicate balance of our relationship?

With a quick look over to his seemingly apathetic face I knew the answer almost instantly. Without thinking I pull the strange fruit out of my pocket and I split in half; Near seems to notice the movement and he stops his work on his puzzle and glances at the fruit, his face staying clear but his eyes reading curiosity. I smile my best smile at him before I hold out part of the fruit for him to grab.

He doesn't disappoint as h grasps the fruit…he doesn't eat it like I expect him to but I don't let it bother me. I quickly eat my part of the fruit; smile at Near who is still looking at the fruit like it came from another planet…and for all I know it could be. I stand quickly and walk in to the dining room, trying to hold down the disappointment I feel at Near not trusting me.

Dinner goes by as normal as it could with so many so-called "geniuses" in one room…AKA horrible. Mello and his boy-toy Matt got into an argument about a stupid book, Linda wouldn't leave me the hell alone, and to top it all off, Near never came in for dinner; which could only mean that he was disgusted by my "gift". Great…he hates me…I know it.

A few weeks pass before I know it and I haven't thought of the mess up with Near since…who am I kidding, that has been the only thing truly on my mind…doesn't matter too much now, my 'benefactor' has called me into his office, and as he is housing me, I do not have a choice to decline.

I knock on his door, a little timidly for someone of my mentality but I haven't been feeling too confident with the way I failed so horribly with Near. Also it doesn't help that only the top three students in the 'school' have ever met him, and I am only at four if I am not mistaken.

A deep sultry voice beckons me to enter the office and I could swear I felt a twitch in my nether regions, if you get my drift. I swallow the nerves that are building and steel myself before opening the door with an ominous creak before I follow my feet into the large room. Behind the desk sits a man unlike any others I have ever seen.

His black hair spiked back away from his head and his bangs, with equally spikiness, framed his face in a gentle but manly way. His eyes were wide open in rapt attention and the dark bags under his eyes only served to accentuate his soft pale skin, much like Near's. His legs were curled up with him on the chair and in his hands he cradled a cup of tea…well more like a cup of sugar with some tea for flavoring.

Without warning his cherry red lips pulled into a smirk and he glanced at the window sill, my gaze followed his and there I saw sight that left my heart charred from the pieces it once was. A small familiar yellow star-shaped fruit lay just the way it was when I gave it to the beautiful pale boy I thought could make me a man.

I stared helplessly at the darker haired man, hoping he would know a way to cure my heart ache. His smirk morphed from a simple knowing smirk into a smirk that said I should fear for my life, or my innocence…pretty much the same in my eyes. His eyes once again shift from making mine feel insignificant to the plump yellow fruit and I watch in horror as his slim pale fingers move gracefully to lift the fruit to his mouth. And without another word, this strange man takes a large bite out of the fruit of destiny.

He doesn't eat the whole thing, just takes the single bite before he places the fruit on his desk. His smirk shifts from frightening to wild in a millisecond and the next thing I know, he is stalking towards me with the gracefulness of a mountain lion. His coal black eyes once again meet mine and I find myself unable to retaliate as his sinfully red lips slam into my own.

His hands wrap around my waist as his tongue dives into my mouth for a taste of which no one has had before. His tongue works like a snake, wrapping my own organ in his sinful dance. Without thinking about what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around this stranger's neck and moaned as his slim hands found their way under my shirt.

I tried not to think about this as sleeping with someone as a rebound for Near but I am almost positive that that is what this is…of course all thoughts flew from my mind as the dark haired stranger slipped his other hand into my pants, his long digits teasing my cock carefully. A louder moan escapes by throat as the man decides to release my mouth in favor of sucking seductively along my collar bone.

It isn't too much longer before I am laying on the plush carpet, my shirt gone and my bare chest being pressed up into this man's Adonis-like body. His shirt swiftly joins mine on the floor as he reconnects our lips in another heated battle.

This kiss seems hotter than the others as he carefully un-buttons my jeans and slips them down my toned legs. His hand is still gripping my shaft, pumping it slightly and keeping me moaning, when the door is opened. The man proceeds to pump my dick just a bit faster and I flush darkly as a loud moan escapes me and my eyes clench shut as I orgasm, a wet stain making itself known in my silk boxers.

The man lifts himself from me to talk to whoever walked in the door but I don't care too much, I am just trying to regain myself, my eyes still firmly shut. It is only when I hear a slightly familiar voice moan do I finally open my eyes and the first thing to grace my sight is the picture of Near wrapped up in the dark haired man's arms, the yellow fruit sticking out of Near's mouth as the man suckles on his sinfully pale neck.

Something in me snaps at that moment, I am not quite sure what, nor will I ever be; all I know is that I felt a huge overpowering urge to dominate them both; to have them both squirming below me as I continue to pleasure one pleasuring the other.

I stand quietly, as to not give them a warning to the obviously sadistic thoughts running through my head. I sneak quietly up behind the slightly taller dark haired man and I wrap my arms around his waist as I simultaneously attach my slightly moist lips to the juncture between his neck and shoulder that is beckoning me to mark it.

His sultry virginity stealing voice forms a delicious moan and his mouth is momentarily separated from Near which gives me the perfect chance to slip my warm hands down the quiet white haired boy's pants; my fingers grope around, enjoying the feel of the younger's smooth cock in my slightly calloused hands.

Their voices mingling in a demon worthy song, enchanting me further into the depths I know I can no longer escape. Together, the man and I are able to make quick work of not only Near's clothes but the rest of our own as well.

The next few hours are little but a blur of heat, passion, and skin upon skin. The feeling of sliding my dick into the man, L's, passage is almost as great a feeling as sliding into Near's and watching as my white haired beauty sucks off L's rather impressive length.

We use all sorts of different combinations; L in Near as I pound into L, Near on my lap moaning wantonly as not only my dick but also L's slam into his now abused prostate, Near sucking on L's cock as I keep pace fucking L into Near's mouth. The pleasure doesn't stop, the passion is never ending and I have never felt prouder of myself as I lay on that plush white carpet as a snow haired beauty snuggles into my right side with a black haired seductor on the opposite side, trying not to allow sleep to overcome him.

Before I allow myself to slip into the luscious darkness I can't help but be happy at the outcome, no matter if my first love gave my second love my gift…we all shared the Fruit of Destiny…and now we will be forever entwined with the other, and with that thought causing me to smile, I allow myself into dreamland with my two new lovers.

**Yeah I know, I skimped you on the ACTUAL lemon…but this Fic was really hard to write, and I felt that it needed an obscure Lemon…I'm lying, the truth is I still need to do my school work and I needed to finish this up first…maybe I'll come back and add more details…but at the moment it is fine as is..**

**THANKS FOR READING~**

**-Screamless**


End file.
